Bokura no Digital World
by Kiwi Kero
Summary: This is a songfic (surprise, surprise) to the song sang by the cast of Digimon. It's very sentimental, and one of my best. I highly reccomend it. The Chosen and their children meet up for a reunion, and the memories are touching. It's sweet!


Our Digital World  
  
Sang by Koji Wada and AiM  
Written by T-chan (Keri)  
  
A/N: This is a songfic to the All-star song Bokura no Digital World. It's the last thing that the cast did together, and I  
decided to write this. It's sappy at parts, but I'm proud of it. Enjoy! Don't forget to check out my art contest.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
If you looked up at the twinkling sky   
Those stars you saw then were shining   
Setting forth for the continent across the ocean   
And adventure like you'd never dreamed of had begun   
  
~*~  
  
The Digidestined stood in a clearing, watching the stars. They were smiling, each of them, and embracing. Their children   
ran about them, laughing. The small kids were oblivious to the wonderful experience that their parents had gone through.   
The Digital World was wonderful. It tested each one of them, and they were strengthened. Their friendships were made   
everlasting. Tonight, they came together to remember the time of adventure. Taichi and Daisuke stood alone, the leaders.   
Though each had his own experience, their memories were of the same thing: their friends. A shooting star flashed through   
the sky, and Mimi began to cry.   
  
~*~  
  
The many adventures in the Digital World   
Are inside you, Chosen Children   
They made heroes out of you   
  
If your hearts are as one, the gate will always open   
  
~*~  
  
"Mimi, what's the matter? Are you all right?" Miyako asked, hugging Mimi. Mimi smiled. "It's as if the Digital World knew   
we were watching. It's so beautiful." Her eyes welled up again. "I miss those days so much." She closed her eyes and saw   
herself, not yet a teenager, crying as Palmon frantically waved goodbye. She opened her eyes and walked over to where the   
children were sitting, around the campfire. Slowly the others followed, sitting down. "Kids, we're going to tell you the   
best story ever. It's about seven kids meeting at summer camp, and their frantic search for the eighth member, and how   
they saved the world." Mimi said, smiling brightly. Tears still glistened in her eyes. Hikari followed her lead. "Then  
about how five other children, three of them new, two old, that went on another adventure. They had an easier time,   
however, because they could travel between the worlds. And all of the older children, now teens, helped them." She said,   
smiling at her friends. Ken began speaking. "They went against a boy who thought that the Digital World was a game, and   
used the Digimon for slaves. He tried to kill the Chosen, and was selfish. Finally, they showed him that he was wrong, and   
he left. Finally, he joined their team. He realized that it was possible for him to have friends, and that he had made   
some. They fought together." He was crying, and Miyako hugged him. Iori took his turn. "Then there were new forces to   
fight, but the children still overcame them. There was a man... and he was also against us. One of the Chosen's father   
had died long ago, and he had known the strange man. He tried to turn many children evil, as he had done to the first boy.   
But he didn't succeed. Finally, they beat the man. In the end, he realized he was wrong, and the boy who had lost his   
father tried to save him. But the man died, and his soul stayed to protect the Digital World." He hung his head. His   
daugher squeezed his hand. "What happened next?" asked Daisuke's son impatiently. Taichi finished the story. "The children   
saved both worlds, and are alive today. And they're all different. There's-"  
  
"A noodle cart guy."  
  
"A cooking show host."  
  
"A fashion designer."  
  
"A lawyer."   
  
"A novelist."  
  
"A teacher."   
  
"An astronaut."  
  
"A housewife."  
  
"A crimefighter."  
  
"A software explorer."  
  
"A doctor."  
  
"And an ambassador." Taichi finished. The Digidestined all looked at each other, and memories came flooding back. Those   
that hadn't started crying were going to soon. It was a very sentimental moment; one that they'd never forget.  
  
~*~  
  
Our Digital World   
If we hadn't met that day, that time   
We wouldn't be who we are today   
Thank you Digital World   
If we hadn't realized the wonder of believing   
We wouldn't have been able to become this strong   
The journey of adventure still continues on   
  
~*~  
  
"Everyone, thank you so much."  
Taichi said, holding his son tightly. "I will never forget the Digital World, and you will always be my friends."   
  
"Because of you..."   
Yamato started to say, but a tear made it's way down his cheek. His faithful Digimon couldn't understand. Everyone was   
supposed to be happy. "I'm glad I knew you guys." Yamato breathed with a shuddery voice.   
  
"Thank you."   
Koshiro said, standing up. "It will be a permanent fixture in my mind. I'll never forget the theories I made, and the   
people that loved to listen," he smiled at Jyou, "even when they knew I was wrong."  
  
"Thanks."   
Jyou said, smiling back at Koshiro. "I know I wasn't the best friend back then, but I'm not as scared as I was back then.   
The real world is sometimes scarier than the Digital World could ever be. I know that now."  
  
"Everyone, thank you."  
Mimi was still sobbing, but a smile was on her face. She started to say something else, but instead turned and grabbed   
Sora, sobbing on her friend's shoulder. "I'm sorry I was so stuck-up and whiny!" She cried.   
  
"Thank you."  
Sora said, hugging Mimi. "I know that I wasn't always the best person to be around, but now I've been trying my best to   
improve."  
  
"Thanks."  
Daisuke said, grinning. "I was a show-off, a loudmouth, a bum, a goof, a bragger, a-" He stopped when he noticed that all   
his friends were nodding as he ran down the list. He glared at them, but smiled again. "But I was a friend too. And that   
is what I am today. My best friend knows that, and I hope you guys do too."  
  
"Thabingo!"   
Miyako said. "I was a bit stubborn and all, but that's ok! And I guess I was a bit boy crazy... But you guys loved me   
because I was your friend. Or because I always brought snacks..." She said. Everyone laughed.  
  
"I'm grateful."  
Iori nodded. That's all he said, and all he'd say. He appreciated simplicity on this beautiful night.  
  
"Thank you." Takeru smiled at his older brother, whose tears were drying. "I had the inspiration of an older sibling like   
no other. He showed me how to be a friend. And I love him."  
  
"With you,"   
Hikari giggled, "I've always had love and appreciation. You spent so much time trying to find me, and you risked your   
lives to keep me safe. I owe everything to my friends. I am so glad that we're safe, and that the Digital World is too."  
  
"Thank you."   
Ken said, sadly. I'm so sorry. I've learned so much about being a friend. I've learned that what's past is past, and we   
should turn to the future. And I guess I've learned that friends are willing to accept you for who you are, as long as you   
know that you were wrong and have tried to fix it. I've learned that you guys are my best friends. I'm so glad that you   
could forgive me, I caused so much pain. And Wormmon, thanks for sticking with me. I've never had such a true friend as   
you." The group clapped as he sat down. He was forgiven, and he knew it.  
  
~*~  
  
You wished on a shooting star   
That you would meet some true friends   
It's a rough road, without even a map   
An unending, eternal adventure   
  
~*~  
  
Mimi looked up again, seeing the sky full of stars. Another shooting star streaked across the velvet sky. "Everyone, make   
a wish!" Iori's daughter yelled. Daisuke said, "Taichi, wish for us." The group nodded. That is, except for the kids. They   
were busy wishing for cars and ponies and toys. Taichi looked around at his friends. "Star of light, your trail so bright,   
the shooting star we see in flight, we wish for you, to use your might, and make true our wish tonight. We wish that..."   
He looked at his friends once again. Agumon put a hand on his leg and nodded. "Well, I guess we wish that we can carry a   
piece of the Digital World with us forever in our hearts, and that we always remember each other." Taichi said, and his   
friends nodded. "Couldn't have said it better myself, Taichi." Koshiro said softly. One by one, each of the former Chosen   
hugged one another, Mimi kissing everyone on the cheek. As she kissed Jyou, he asked, "What was that for, Mimi?" She   
started to cry again. "I love you guys, ok! And I miss you. We don't see enough of each other. Why can't things be like   
they used to?" she cried. Sora kneeled next to Mimi, who had sank to the ground. "Mimi, shh. We all miss each other. But   
we're together now. And if things we're like they used to be, you wouldn't have a wonderful son. We wouldn't be here   
tonight, and we'd still be in the Digital World. But right now, we're here, and we're together. C'mon, let's go fishing.   
Every one'll help. It'll be just like old times." Everyone nodded. That is, except Daisuke. "Hey, no one said anything   
about fishing! I never had to fish! What gives?" He cried. Taichi rolled his eyes and grabbed the younger boy's arm.   
"C'mon!"  
  
~*~  
  
The various battles of the Digital World   
Are inside you, Digimon   
They made warriors out of you   
  
If you pool your strength, you can evolve forever   
  
~*~  
  
The Chosen had a great time fishing. They even got away with pushing Taichi in the water, He had been fishing off of a   
small ledge when Yamato and Daisuke snuck up behind him. They gave him a startling shove and he went right into the water   
with a loud splash. It brought a good natured laugh out of everyone. The children jumped into the water after Taichi's   
incident. The group of adults laughed as their kids and Taichi splashed around in the water. After a while, the swimmers   
got tired and slowly climbed out of the river. The children gigled all the way back to the campfire.   
  
Once there, Mimi and Yamato cooked a brilliant meal of fish. The feast was great. There was talk and laughter. Memories   
were shared. "Hey, do you guys remember when they put the Dark ring on Patamon, and Yamato punched Taichi right in the   
face?" Daisuke asked. Taichi laughed and Yamato blushed. "How could we forget?" asked Takeru. "Remember when Mimi thought   
she was a princess, and Taichi and Jyou sang?" Sora said. Mimi wrinkled her nose. "I didn't think I was princess, THEY did.  
Hmpf." she turned up her nose, but ended up laughing along with her friends. Agumon finished his meal and jumped up.   
"Taichi, I'm full. I can Digivolve and fight now!" He cried. Then he sat down. "For a moment I thought we were back in the   
Digital World again." Taichi hugged him. "That's the point of tonight isn't it? That we remember what we can never forget."  
  
~*~  
  
Our Digital World   
If we fight for you   
This world will have another morning   
Thank you Digital World   
If we were all alone   
We wouldn't have been able to get this big   
The journey of adventure still continues on   
  
~*~  
  
"Thank you."  
Agumon said proudly. "I loved being with you Taichi. I'd fight for you, even if I lost. I'd protect you, no matter how   
much I got hurt."   
  
"Thank you."  
Gabumon hugged Yamato. "I loved being with you. And I loved hearing you play your harmonica. That was what I'll remember   
best about you forever: the wonderful sound you made that kept me company on so many nights. You're the coolest friend a-   
how did you put it?- Saint Bernard with a horn could have."  
  
"Thanks."   
Tentomon said, buzzing around Koshiro. 'You're so smart. I didn't understand your language sometimes, and you didn't   
understand my world. But we got along just the same. Here we are today, the best friends that could ever exist."  
  
"See you again!" Gomamon shouted, taking a bite of fish. "Jyou, you were a fraidy cat and a worry-wort, but that's why   
you're my friend. You're different and I like you that way. You never let me down, and it was you that helped me when I   
was hurt."  
  
"Thank you...kiss!"   
Palmon kissed Mimi on the cheek, and hugged her old friend. "You had a great fashion sense! I never met a neater person in   
either of the worlds."  
  
"I love you...piyo!"   
Piyomon chirped as she flew around the campfire. She landed near Sora, and nuzzled against her. "I helped you through   
your hard times, andyou talked to me. I feel like I owe you so much. But what can one do for the perfect friend?"  
  
"Thank you!"  
V-mon said, eating heartily. "You're funny, and we make a great team. But as I have no money, all I can give you is   
thanks." He said. Daisuke gave the blue Digimon a noogie. "That's all I'll ever need, pal."  
  
"I'm grateful."   
Hawkmon offered his hand to Miyako. "As strange a girl as you were, you were my friend and always will be. You're nice,   
smart, attractive, and helpful. I couldn't have done a thing without you."  
  
"Thank you."   
Armadimon hugged Iori's leg gratiously. "We've been through so much together. I don't want that to end."  
  
"Thank you."  
Patamon was crying. He was in Takeru's arms, and Takeru's had tears in his eyes. "I've been with you since you were a   
child. I've grown up with you, Takeru. I cried when you did, and I fought when you asked. You're my hero, and now your   
grown. Always remember that the friends you've had a long time are the friends that you can trust. I'll always be here for   
you and your son."  
  
"Thank you."  
Tailmon said. "You were the sweetest girl ever. Even though I was bad, you liked me right away. We've been friends for   
many years, and I owe it to your friends. If they hadn't found you, and hadn't forgiven me, we wouldn't be here tonight.   
Our friendship is worth both worlds combined. If you don't have friends, you don't have a world as far as I'm concerned."  
  
"Thank you."  
Wormmon wiped his tears away. "I was a terrible digimon. I was only bad when being faithful, but it was still wrong. When   
V-mon and I DNA digivolved, that was the best experience of my life. And I thank you all for saving Ken. If it weren't for   
all of you, I might have given up hope and fell as a slave. But now Ken's my best friend and will always be my partner."  
  
~*~  
  
Protecting each other, helping each other, supporting each other, believing in each other   
The Chosen Children and Digimon   
Are made one by their passionate heartbeats   
  
Let's chase after that thing we found together   
  
~*~  
  
"All of us depended on one another at some point. If all of us hadn't've been there, we would not have succeeded. It took   
the strength and courage of all of us to fight, and it takes all of that to face the past. We've done both, and we're   
better today because of it. We've found love, and we have the best kids ever imagined." Yamato said, one arm around   
Gabumon and the other around his older son. Taichi nodded, squeezing his boy. "I wasn't always very helpful, but I guess   
you could depend on the snacks I brought. I was stubborn and all, but you must like me because I'm with you today." Miyako   
said sentimentily. Takeru angrilly stood up. 'Here we go again.' Laughed Iori mentally. "This is wrong! Why are we   
apologizing for the past? It's over! What happened is gone! Why don't we concentrate on what will happen. We have to be in   
the present or we'll never get anywhere. Now, who's ready to shoot some fireworks?" Takeru asked, running a hand through   
his longish blonde hair.  
  
~*~  
  
Our Digital World   
The days we laughed, the times we fought   
We'll walk, embracing them all   
Thank you Digital World   
The days we cried, the times we were depressed   
We'll progress with them etched in our hearts   
The journey of adventure still continues on   
  
~*~  
  
Koshiro nodded. "We have had our hard times. We were all tested and we all made it through. The tears, pain, terror, and   
cold are in the past. Sure, we'll never forget the time Yamato tried to kill us, or when Ken was evil, but because of the   
past we've avoided letting them happen again! History often repeats itself, but I say that this time we pave the way for a   
new future." "Here here!" cried Tentomon. Once again, a brilliant light sailed across the sky. "Thank you Digital World."   
Mimi whispered. Tears in her eyes, she turned to the sky. "Thank you Digital World!" she cried. "Yes, thank you! Thanks!   
We love you! Thank you so much! Thanks! It's been fun! We miss you! Thanks, everybody!" The group cried, waving to the   
sky.  
  
"I can't hear you!"  
Daisuke cried, his face tear-stained, as was everyone else's.  
  
~*~  
  
Everyone's Digital World   
If we hadn't realized the wonder of believing   
We wouldn't have been able to become this strong   
Thank you Digital World   
If we were all alone   
We wouldn't have been able to get this big   
The journey of adventure still continues on   
  
~*~  
  
The Chosen gave final embraces as they walked down the hill. The fire had long since burned down, and the children were   
all asleep in their parents arms. The wind blew softly, and the former members of the Chosen Children climbed into their   
cars. Taichi still stood on the hill, his eyes filled wit htears of joy. "Thank you so much, Digital World." A star   
twinkled in the distance, and Taichi saw the continent floating in the sky, and the beam of light returning to take him   
and the others. But it was gone, and he slowly turned and walked down the hill. Sobbing, Mimi winked and blew a kiss at   
the sky, and then left. Taichi sat in his car long after the others had left. His son was asleep next to him, and Agumon   
was snoozing in the backseat. "Memories don't die easily, and this one never will." He smiled at his child, and turned on   
his car. No sense living in the past when there was a future waiting to be discovered.  
  
The End  
  



End file.
